Naruto:The fall of Konoha, Revenge of the betrayed
by Arashi Tempest-.-Ero-Sennin
Summary: Naruto has beaten sasuke in the valley of the end,Also naruto's body is starting to keep the chakra that the kyuubi releases, but it is slowly killing him unless the kyuubi helps, but he wants somthing in return; And the council will cause the end of leaf
1. Chapter 1

...Hi all this is my first story...be kind, plz review my story and, it will start of slow but will pick up gradually...

Talking...

**Kyuubi talking...**

Naruto: The fall of Konoha, Revenge of the betrayed

_Naruto and Sasuke clash, as it is rasengan vs. Chidori in the valley of the end, as they clash Naruto manages to push his rasengan through Sasuke's chidori pushing it into his chest. As a blinding flash is created Naruto is left standing while Sasuke's body sinks underneath the river to a watery grave. As Naruto contemplates dragging Sasuke's body out the water, a foxy grin creeps over his face even though the blood red chakra is gone, also his eyes have gone from the usual deep blue to a light red with slits in his eyes and miniature fangs. As Naruto stands there an unusually evil starts to creep over him as he tries to walks back to Konoha with an invisible demonic aura and a foxy smile...he walks a while and collapse from chakra exhaustion._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Kakashi turns up, he sees Naruto on the floor with extensive damage, Sasuke is nowhere to be seen and Kakashi assumes the worse, which is that he beat Naruto and fled to join Orochimaru, but changed as soon as his nin-dogs indicated that he was under the water. As Kakashi goes to pick up Naruto to carry him back to the village Naruto starts to glow a light red as his chakra pulsates around him healing him slowly, Kakashi smiles to himself, picks up the young jinkuriki and runs back to the hidden village in the leaves.

On arrival to the village Kakashi is greeted by anbu. "Bring that demon to the hospital, and get to the Hokage tower, Tsunade-sama has summoned you." As Kakashi looked at the anbu members with hatred at the fact that they had referred to Naruto as a demon, made kakashi radiate killer intent. "well...ummm...that...will be it" said the anbu as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke. As Kakashi went into the hospital carrying Naruto bridal style, a nurse with brown short hair in a white, long nurse outfit greeted Kakashi. "Place him in a bed and have a doctor look after him" Kakashi said as he walked off to the Hokage's office. "and if anything happens to him they will have me to deal with" said Kakashi as he disappeared like the anbu.

Tsunade was sitting in her Hokage chair with a half empty bottle of sake on her table. Sasuke leaving presented a lot of problems for her, the obvious one was that the sole survivor of the uchiha massacre had just left the village to join a missing-nin that used to be a leaf ninja. All in a days work. As Tsunade sat at her desk looking at the mountain of paper work there was a knock at the door and Kakashi walked in, "you summoned me Hokage-sama?" "yes Kakashi, I would like a report on what happened and you may be asked to talk in front of the council. And...how is Naruto?" said Tsunade worried. "He's fine" said Kakashi "But...there's something slightly...different about him...I can't put my finger on it...it's probably nothing" "hmmmmm..."said Tsunade. Well just in case I want you to keep an eye on Naruto when he comes out of hospital, can u do that?" "HAI" shouted Kakashi, as he disappeared to construct his report.

As Naruto lay in the hospital bed protected by Kakashi wrath, he lay in a mental state in the presence on the great Kyuubi.

"**Kit...for fuck sake what is your problem??**

"what do you mean??, I killed Sasuke"

"**fuck you, I killed Sasuke, with that rasengan you held back and I had to pump a fuck load more chakra into it and control it!!" roared the Kyuubi, unleashing killer intent and red chakra**

Naruto scolded the fox knowing he was right. When Naruto was up against the chidori he felt himself lose a bit of control well he felt a quick power surge, he smiled at the realisation that he liked it.

"Great Kyuubi...may I ask your help" as he said this he kneeled

The Kyuubi rose an eyebrow as he did this "**kit what do you ask of me now?"**

Naruto raised his head and smiled, his foxy grin.

"**hmmmm...kit it seems that you thirst power...but if you really want it you have to do something for me...**

"what do you want me to do Kyuubi-sensei" said Naruto bowing his head again

"**nothing for now, but if I am to become your sensei you will have to...do certain things for me that will force you to leave the village" As the Kyuubi said this he smiled and roared with laughter as Naruto looked up confused. **

"why would I have to leave the village, this is my home, the only place I have known, plus my dream...Hokage..."

"**kit your dream died when the 4****th**** Hokage sealed me within you, think about it, the council would die before they see get the rank of Hokage, what would the villagers do...praise you...they would love nothing better than to see you dead and buried...the great Kyuubi container."**

Naruto thought about this and stood remembering he was kneeling. "I need time to think about this Kyuubi-sensei"

"**I don't give a flying fuck what you do, just hurry up and make up your mind!" roared the Kyuubi**

"hmm...fucking anti-social fox..." thought Naruto

"**oh yeah, kit when awake your features will have changed a bit due to your body taking a bit more of my chakra as planned." Naruto looked back confused "well I'm sure u realise that when you use my chakra your features change, and then when you're done your features return back to normal, well for some reason, your body seemed to absorb my chakra instead of just use it, so it has given you more...well...fox features which may continue till I find out why the fuck this is happening."**

"well what's the damage so far?"

"**nothing big, your eyes have changed colour and you now have your own pair of fangs and your whiskers are longer. Now fuck off I need to think about OUR future together" and with that the Kyuubi backed off into the cage so that only his two eyes were visible.**

Naruto sighed as he awoke in the hospital bed. He looked around and inspected his body, not a scratch; he smiled and felt his stomach grumble. It was around lunch time he figured, so it was time to eat, only one place he thought to himself. As he got up he realised that his senses had increased, not greatly but they had. As he was wondering what else the great Kyuubi had failed to mention, something happened that showed Naruto that his speed had increased as well...

"**BOO" roared the Kyuubi out of nowhere**

When the Kyuubi did this two things happened. Naruto moved at a speed that could have been a shushin-no-jutsu and his eyes sharpened and his "claws" extended.

"Dam what the fuck is wrong with you, you scared the shit out of me.

**The Kyuubi roared with laughter as he mocked Naruto. "listen, I managed to figure out why the fuck your body absorbed my chakra."**

"Already? That was fast"

"**I know, the only reason that I figured it out was because I can heard what you thought, AND LISTEN HERE, DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME ANTI-SOCIAL AGAIN OR I WILL FLOOD YOUR BODY WITH SO MUCH CHAKRA THAT EVERY CHAKRA COIL IN YOUR BODY WILL DISSOLVE AND LEAVE YOU IN PAIN UNTIL ****I HEAL YOU AGAIN****...Now, the reason is because the seal that the 4****th**** Hokage put on your stomach is weakening, so a lot of thing that weren't possible are. Also before I go, the chakra that you absorbed has given you some benefits; more chakra obviously, enhanced vision that seems to be activated if you were to channel chakra into it, but because your chakra control is shit, I wouldn't expect you to be able to do, also your hearing seems to be enhanced as well but chakra doesn't need to be channelled into it for it to work as is the same for your smell. Also your strength and stamina has increased. But don't get happy, the next time your body absorbs my chakra, things might not go so smoothly..." at this comment the Kyuubi laughed**

"what is it that amuses you sensei"

"**well, my chakra is demonic, therefore an ounce of my chakra is equal to 10ounces of your chakra, so your body may be destroying itself each time you absorb my chakra. But then again I will be here to help you...if you choose to prove yourself and leave the village" at this the Kyuubi roared in laughter as he backed Naruto into a corner; obey the Kyuubi and become a missing-nin, or die slowly. What a choice.**

As Naruto realised what just happened he swore at no-one in particular, "shit, not much of a choice is it. I need something to eat, to help me think". With that Naruto got dressed in his rags that used to be clothes and left the hospital, and headed straight to his house thinking about what the Kyuubi had just told him, he could die, or betray the village, the village he loves. But what did this village ever give him? It was only ero-sennin, Tsunade, and the old man that really helped him, and the genin's. But the thing that really hurt Naruto was that he knew the Kyuubi was right about him never becoming Hokage. As he got redressed in new clothes, he made his way to the ramen bar. As Naruto sat down to eat and teuchi noticed Naruto's questionable face, "Naruto-san, what's the problem, you seem, less happy than usually?" "Nothing, just life" replied Naruto .As Naruto ate in silence anbu appeared behind him. "The council has summoned you, come at once". "and if I refuse?" questioned Naruto without turning around from his ramen. "Let's not go down that road" said the anbu as he pulled out a sword...

"Uzamaki Naruto, you are here by banished from Konoha, for the death of a clan head. You are to be escorted from the village by anbu in 1hour."

"this is an outrage, I refuse to let this happen" screamed Tsunade

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but he killed a clan head...it's this or death...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...A close to death uchiha washes up on a beach close to death, as he manages to stand up he holds his chest with more hatred in his heart than thought possible as he heads in the direction of the snake-sennin. Itachi must die along with my "adopted" brother...NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry for the short chapter all, but i just wanted to see how much i could do with my first try...but next chapter will be longer an P.m me if you have any suggestions...THANK YOU...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok............to all of my subscribers and readers

Lol, ok i fell off the radar a bit......but i will provide all with a brand spanking new chapter......plus.....am in the middle of writing a brand new fictions, so this summer should be good for everyone.......lol...but the mangas fucked now.....so i can do anything i want!!!!


End file.
